The Murder
by Malfoy vs Potter
Summary: It's been 10 yrs since Hogwarts has been shut down. Why has it been shut down? Will it be able to be re-opened? Full summery inside. DARK FIC! Don't read if you don't want too.
1. Asiments and Dreams

**The Murder**

**Summery:** It's been 10 yrs since Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizirding had been closed. Now Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco must go back and see if the school can ever be re-opened. What will happen? What will they find? Why did the school shut down? Who did it? **DARK FIC!!**

**Pairings: **Hermione/Ron, Draco/Harry,

**Ratings:** R, Horror/Angst/Romance/Tragedy

**Warnings For This Chapter: **Language, boy/boy kissing,

**WARNINGS: This will have slash (later) in it and it will also be a DARK FIC. If you don't want to see people rape, killing, creatures, ect DONT READ. **

**A/N: **If I go over bored on something plz tell me and I'll edit it. Well this is my first time trying to write ALL of this stuff together so tell me how it is. I usually just right angst or Romance fics. So tell me how it is. PLZ. Anyways to the story, hope u like.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Asiments and Dreams**

"This better be good, we were in the middle of..."

"Draco!"

"What? We were!"

"Draco!"

"Why do you put up with him Harry?"

"I don't know."

"I know why it's because...." Draco again got cut off by Harry. But this time Harry had covered Draco's mouth with his hand.

"Draco shut up!" Harry said.

"Fn" Draco tried to say but Harrys hand was still on his mouth and he didn't remove his hand which was a bad thing because Draco licked his hand. Causing Harry to remove his hand quickly and yelling which caused Hermione and Ron to look back.

"Ew, you sicko!" Harry yelled and Hermione and Ron saw that Draco mustn't have liked his mouth being coved so he licked his, Harrys, hand.

"Haha, you shouldn't have kept your hand on my mouth," Draco said laughing at Harry ans smirking.

"Sick," Ron said. "I still have no idea why you put up with him," Ron said shacking his head at the two.

"I don't know either. And Draco you say a word I'll hurt you," Harry said giving his boyfriend a look that said 'you-do-and-your-not-getting-any.' Draco pouted but said nothing.

"Harry, Draco would you two shut up!"

"Yes, 'Mione," Harry and Draco both said at the same time.

"Thanks you. Now that those two have shut, what is our new asiment?" Hermione asked.

"You all remember Hogwarts right?" said the head Auror, Tuesday.

"Yeah," they all said at once.

"Well you all remember that it was closed down?" Again the four Aurors nodded their heads. "Well you'll all be going back to your old school to see if it can be re-opened. M. McGonagall wishes to re-open the school but before it can she would like to know what happened there all those years ago. We all would, no one knows what happen, but everyone knows that the sounds you hear coming from the once used school, will make your blood run cold."

"Wow, we'll be going back to Hogwarts. This isn't how I wanted to see are old school but we would be happy to help," Hermione said and they all nodded there heads.

"Great, you all will meet up with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape tomorrow at 10, in the morning, at the Three Broomsticks, in Hogsmeade. You will stay there over night since they say it's when the most activity happens. "

"Alright," Hermione said and they left the office. "I can't believe we're going back," she said.

"I know but what is it they say?" Ron asked, and Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"They say you can here screams, from the ones that died. It's horrible they say, no one there gets use to it, most people moves out of where they live because it's to close to the school. I really want to know what happened, how about you guys?"

"Yeah," Harry said and Ron nodded his head.

"I don't care, I mean I do, but I don't I didn't know any of the people," Draco said, which was a bad idea.

"Right why would you care?" Ron said and stormed past them.

"I said something wrong didn't I?" Draco asked Harry. Harry looked at Hermione and she said, "Don't worry Harry he'll calm down. I'll talk to him," and she walked away after her husband.

"Thanks 'Mione," Harry said.

"Sure,"

"Harry what did I say?"

"Draco you do remember who all were killed right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah... oh crap! I forgot I all ways fuck thing up, don't I?"

"No hun, you just don't think. Look Ron'll calm down, don't worry," Harry said and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek. "Come on lets go home," he said and they both Apparated to there home, 12 Grimmable Place.

"So Harry what do you think we'll find out? I mean there hasn't been any one near the place for years. You think there will be any avadinsh to what happened?"

"I don't know. I just want to find out who killed them; those people were and will always be my friends,"

"Yeah I know, I really shouldn't have said what I said back at the Ministry, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. I know you didn't mean it you just don't always think before you say something," Harry said.

"Yeah, I really have to get better at that," Draco said.

"Drake, I'm going to head to bed ok, I'm tried."

"Ok, I'm going to stay up for a while and watch some TV."

"Ok, night," Harry said giving Draco a kiss on the lips.

"Night love" Draco said and gave Harry a kiss before heading into the living room to watch some T.V.

Harry headed up stairs to his and Dracos room and got changed into his night clothes. He glanced at the clock, it said it was about 8:30. It was early but he was tiered and he was kind of sad now. He really didn't like to think about what had happened, the people who he had loved, as friends, and one person as a sister all died. No one knew why and it made him mad no one wanted to know why either. Well if they did they were too scared to go near that place. At lest his old professors was going to try and re-open the school. That was the last thought before he fell into a troubled sleep.

**DREAM**

_Harry was walking down a empty corridor, a dark, cold, corridor. He didn't know where it lead but he was following it as if he knew right where he was going. After what felt like hours he came to a door. As he got closer to the door he saw a light coming from under the door. _'Wonder if the person can tell me where I am,' _Harry thought as he got closer to the door. What he didn't expect when he opened the door was to see a young women standing in the middle of the room naked. What he couldn't tell was who this girl was, her face was cast in shadow, but Harry felt he knew this girl at one point in his life or another._

_As he walked further inside the room he saw that there was someone in there but he also couldn't make out who it was, his, or so he thought it was a male, face was also covered in shadow. _

_"Why did you metal, in things you know nothing about?" said the male._

_"Because I had to," the woman said. Harry couldn't figure out who it was but he knew he knew the voice._

_"You had too? That's not a good reason you know, tell me why I shouldn't kill you?"_

_"You kill me then you'll have the whole Ministry out here looking for you. But if you kill me then I'll have to kill you I won't let you hurt anymore innocent people. You've killed too many, and hurt so many." the woman said through the tears that fell. Harry was listening still confused. _

_"I kill because I have too,"_

_"You have to?!? What the fuck? Why is it that all nut jobs say that?" The women said with a small laugh._

_"Nut job? You think I am, well then just wait my little toy, till you see me for who I really am," the male said and then the women let out a scream and then Harrys vision went black._

**END DREAM**

"AHH.!.!.!" Harry yelled.

"Harry! Harry wake up!" Draco yelled shacking his boyfriends shoulders some. Harry sat bolt right up in his bed, shacking violently. "Harry are you alright?" he asked.

Harry didn't say anything for a little while, he just sat there for a while thinking. "I think so," he finally said.

"What was up with all the yelling?"

"It was because of my dream," he said.

"I figured but what was it about?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'm not going to get anything out of you am I?"

"No," Harry said with a small smile. "What time is it anyways?"

"It's about 2:30."

"Sorry about waking you," Harry said.

"No it's ok," Draco said and then asked, "are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. A little shaken but other then that I'm ok. You go back to sleep," Harry said giving the other boy a small kiss and lying down on his side.

"Fine," Draco said knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of Harry, unless Harry wanted to talk. So he laid back down on his side, and fell asleep almost insitly. It wasn't the same for Harry. He laid there for an hour trying to figure out what the dream was about. After about two hours he just got up and went to the living room to watch T.V since he knew he wasn't going to be getting any sleep, that night.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Short yeah I know but I'm going to try and make the next chappie longer and less chappy. (I thought it was) So do you guys like it? It's kinda like another story but it's not going to be anything like it in a few chappies, just wait. No yelling PlZ. Also need beta for this story, will anyone like to help me? 

REVIEW PLEASE. Don't make me beg.


	2. srry AN

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while ok a long time but I can't write anymore on my comp. at home cause my mom and dad are getting all my mail, all my wed sites I go on and everything I do. So I can't type I'm typing this in Spanish class when I'm suppose to be working on my report but I don't really care. So I'm going to try and update asap, but I don't know when that will happen. Again I'm srry I have some of the chappie done but not the whole thing……. So yeah…… plz don't report this A/N but I had to tell you all so u all did think I forgot about you……. Ok I'm so so so sorry so just try and not be too upset with me.

Bye


End file.
